Artorias The Phoenix
by steveyg1111111
Summary: zeref had a twin brother artorias he has the power of light and magic power equal if not greater than zerefs can artorias save his brother from darkess. this is his story from the past and now in the present . please review and tell me what you think I WILL GO BACK THROUGH IT SOON AND PUT QUOTATIONS IN.I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Artorias The phoenix**

Long ago in fiore twins were born one named artorias the other zeref. Both had great magical powers abnormal to say the least but although they were twins they couldn't be more different.

One was very dark and ominous always excluding himself from other children and the other was very confident and friendly . artorias was slighty more well built than zeref and had deep blue eyes comapred to his brothers dark orbs which was fitting due to their personalitys . they didn't really get along but cared for eachother a lot and never would falter to protect their sibling but when they were 12 something big that would change there lives forever happened.

They were both coming home from gathering wood and had there usual arguments about who was stronger and which magic was the best light or darkness they were always rivals aswell as brothers and when they approached there home their eyes enlarged at the sight they saw before them. Their house was ablaze and they could hear the screams of their parents from within artorias dropped the wood and ran towards the house wile zeref couldn't move he was froze with what he was witnessing.

as artorias ran towards the blazing house he was knocked flying by a shadowy figure that suddenly appeared "stay back boy what can you do to save them ? the man asked. Artorias with anger in his eyes knew the man was right but couldn't control himself he stood up, the ground around him started cracking the man's eyes wide at the boys power . artoias shouted to the man "was it you ? the whole area was trembling with the young boys power "it was me" the man replied "I am here for your brother". "ME ! zeref came out of his shock "what do you want with me? tears filling up his eyes as he spoke, "I have a great purpose for you child" wile he spoke artorias leapt at him with great speed the man barely had time to dodge . so fast he thought to himself "you are quite the little monster aren't you" he said and in an instant the man drew his blade and stabbed it into artorias . blood spurted out of the wound and the boy spat out a large amount of blood .

"artorias ! shouted zeref but he couldn't move he was froze with fear at this point how could he beat artorias so easily who is this man he thought to himself . "why? artorias said barely able to get the words out as blood was seeping out of his wound "because you and your parents would get in my way im taking your brother I have no need for you or them" he said coldly removing his cloak revealing himself he was a tall skinny man with white hair and purple eyes wearing a black robe with the mark of white dragon on it and a sheath at his waist for his blade.

Zeref ran at the man now over his fear and filled with pure rage at what this man has done to his family a black aura surrounded him. "No zeref stop! shouted artorias but the boy didn't listen to his twin and as he got close to the man in an instant he was struck by the hilt of his sword and fell unconscious.

Zereff shouted artorias the man then puck the unconscious boy up and placed him on his shoulder , "put him down you bastard". The man just laughed at artorias and said to him in a serious voice, "I couldn't let you live boy one day you would have been the most powerful mage alive and been a hindrance to me I am sorry but your brother will be the end of this world and all those mages who think they are so righteous but they are really no better than me if you only understood what I am talking about" he smiled to himself and said "well I guess you wont ever know now goodbye kid" and with that he shot a blast of dark magic at artorias destroying the entire surroundings along with the house which left a huge crater. "now zeref your training will begin you will forget about this day and your family I am your father now" the man was leaving with zeref , "oi y-y-you bastard" said artorias just about making it to his feet and splurted out a large amount of blood from his mouth.

"Oh my you really are a monster you should be dead" kahahaha , "I swear to you one day I will pay you back for this , **ILL SEND YOU TO HELL WERE YOU BELONG YOU BASTARD!** Shouted artorias . kahahaha "it's a shame to kill you boy but this is your end **BEGONE!** and then the man shot a much larger dark blast at artorias then turned and left with zeref.

a few hours later an old man was walking by and spotted the crater he decided to investigate , when he reached it his eyes widened in shock a small boy was laying on the ground bleeding heavily and barely alive. He rushed to the boy and lifted him "I need to get you to a hospital kid can you hear me" ? the boy was unconscious and bleeding heavily and did not reply so the old man rushed to the nearest village were there just so happened to be a great doctor. "What happened to him"? the doctor asked , "I'm surprised he's even alive" , "I have no idea" the old man said "I found him like this a few minutes away from here can you heal him"? "I'm not sure, any normal person would be dead long ago its amazing he's alive but I will try my best come back in two days" .

two days later the man called into the doctors home "well how is he" ? "its remarkable he is recovering rapidly I've never seen anything like this , he needs to rest a few more days but hell be OK" "I'm glad" said the old man "it would be a shame for such a young life to be taken I will stay around a while until he awakes please inform me when it happens", and with that the old man left . the next day artorias awoke and immediately remembered what had happened "oh your awake" smiled the doctor , "where is he"? shouted artorias "weres zeref and that bastard ill kill him".

the doctor tried to calm him down and said "I'm not sure what your talking about kid but an old man brought you here an inch away from death, I think you should take it easy or that wound might reopen". "Where is this old man maybe he knows where they went" , artorias got up and ran out "wait"! shouted the doctor but it fell on deaf ears the boy was gone. The old man was going to check up on artorias and seen him run by . artorias suddenly stopped , "oi old man are you the one that brought me here"? aha "I am what happened to you I found you in a crater barely alive" the old man asked, "I haven't got time to explain it did you see anyone else there when you found me"? "no just you" , "damn"! said artorias wile clenching his fist . "Thanks old man but I have to go I have to get that bastard" .

artorias pov

the old man stopped me and said "wait kid your in no shape to fight and who do you want to get tell me what happened maybe I can help" , I didn't want to be an ass hole to the guy he did save my life but that bastard took zeref I need to save him then it hit me he beat me so easily even if I found him what could I do dam it .

"oi kid are you going to tell me what happened"? he asked I sighed "I guess so" I said, so I began telling him the whole thing a few minutes later I finished the old man looked at me sincerely and said "I am truly sorry kid but going after that man now will only get you killed why don't you come with me for a wile and I can train you" he said with a wide grin hmmph this guy there was something about him he seemed like an ordinary old man but I sensed something, that's it his magical power its huge who is this guy I thought .

"oi old man what's your name"? I asked , he smiled and said "what's a name only another word used to describe someone I stopped using my name along time ago" keheheh , this guy there was something strange about him but his aura was good I sensed no evil in him at all, "I guess I don't need to know your name well I'm artorias" I said with a smile.

"So what do you say will you come with me and not be a fool to go after that man yet, you need to get stronger and I will train you" he said with a huge grin, aha "you sure are weird old man but why not" I said returning the smile "so were we headed"? I asked. "Who knows kid but we set off tomorrow so go get what you need and meet me here again in the morning" and so off I went and gathered some food and water and got a good rest ready to embark on a journey with the old guy "was I crazy"? I asked myself aha "wait for me zeref I will come for you I promise". "Oi old man lets go I'm bored of this plac"e I said, "you sure are trouble artorias" he said with a smile "okay today you training starts lets go".

8 years later artorias pov

Ahhhhh I yawned that was a tough training session yesterday my body can barely move wonder were the old man is I thought , I looked every where but he was nowhere to be seen , I started to worry it wasn't like him to just head off something must have happened "oi old man" I shouted but no reply there was no sign of him then I spotted a letter where he slept the previous night, I opened it and as I read it my heart sank : "dear artorias you have gotten so stong in the past 8 years and you are now ready to face what ever challenges lie before you I'm sorry I left like this but im not good with goodbyes although you are an idiot I am confident you are ready now you will soon understand the meaning of everything that has happened and you alone are the only hope this world has it pains me to leave this burden with you but I know you can do it go to magnolia there you will meet someone called Poseidon he's just as big of a fool as you if not worse but he is my grandson and he will help you from now on goodbye artorias I doubt we will meet again but who knows" . "sayonara old man ill miss him even though he was a weird guy aha well I guess I better go to magnolia".

I arrived in magnolia and searched around for a wile asking for Poseidon but no luck ahhh I'm tired of this I thought and this big lump of a man bumped into me, "oi watch were your going idiot"! I said . "what was that punk you got a problem" ? he replied, "yeah you"! I said and we squared up. "Look at that guy starting a fight with poseidon" some onlookers said, "yeah he must have a death wish". I widened my eyes "poseidon" ? I backed off a bit, "thought so you little punk next time I wont let it slide" he said and started walking away, "oi, are you poseidon" ?

He looked at me baffled "yeah what's it to you"? the old man was right this guy was an idiot, "I came here looking for you , your grandfather told me to find you". "Don't fuck with me punk"! he said . "what I'm telling you the truth"? "oh yeah well my grandfather has been dead for almost 12 years now so I think your lying". "what ! h h how your lying I was with the old man yesterday" , "you better stop this you bastard or ill make you regret saying it"! he charged at me his fist covered in blue lightning I quickly dodged man this guy is no joke he's strong but what magic is this I never heard of blue lightning ? "oi stop"! I grabbed his fist , "I'm not lying to you its true here's the letter he gave me".

After reading the letter he looked like he had saw a ghost "are you OK I asked"? "y- yeah how is this possible"? he looked at me confused , "I don't know but maybe we should go get something to eat and talk it over"? "yeah"! he said with a smirk "by the way what's your name"? he asked, "artorias" I said.

so I explained everything to him in the restaurant he was shocked to say the least, "so the old man never told you his name or who he was heheh I see you know ,he was the first wizard saint marco the white light", my eyes almost popped outa my head "n- n -no way he was aha that old bastard was strong but I had no idea" , "yeah he was the strongest mage of his time you must be pretty strong yourself if he trained you for 8 years and no one ever stopped my punch before but you did it with ease"?. "Aha well now I'm not so sure about it but I thought I surpassed the old man but anyway how about me and you start a team I said with a wide grin"? "your kind of an ass hole but why not I've nothing better to do around here", so we shook hands, "alright I said lets set off tomorrow we've a lot of work to do".

The next day we were leaving magnolia and as we were walking I saw something familiar no I definitely knew this mark it's the same mark of the dragon on that man's robe, "hey artorias why you so shook up what's wrong" ? "that man he might be connected to the man that took zeref and killed my parents". "I know that mark that's those apocaliptic guild bastards there a legal guild but I know those scum bags are pure evil lets ask him a few questions shall we artorias"?, he said with a smirk. "Aha maybe your not such an idiot after all". "Oi you're the idiot here"! he said , "whatever lets go that bastard will get away".

We caught up to the apocaliptic member and grabbed him, my heart stopped as I seen his face , "z-z-z-zeref" ? I asked , "how do you know my name"? "and take your hands off me before i send you and that ape friend of yours to hell". "W-w-w-hat zeref its me artorias" I said. I was really shaken up , "oi who you callin an ape you runt you'll be the one goin to hell"! posideon said . "artorias what's wrong man get yourself together you know this guy cant be your brother he doesn't even know you". "POSIDEON"! I said sternly, "stay out of this its none of your concern"!, "listen you fools I don't have time to be wasting on you so ill say this again get your hands of me or you will meet your maker"! I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, "listen to me zeref I'm your brother how can you not remember? what did that bastard do to you"? "I warned you" he said and a dark aura appeared around him. "get outa here posideon"! I shouted . "what im stay"- "just go you idiot" I cut him off ."ok but you better take care of this guy and not get your self killed ill met you at the docks", and with that he left.

Hmmph "my magic doesn't seem to affect you who are you"? asked zereff . my own brother asking me who I am what's going on. He blasted me back through the building behind me I was in too much shock to fight and it was my brother I didn't want to hurt him but if he uses that black magic I have no choice innocent people will die if they come into contact with it. !Alright zeref if you wont listen ill make you listen I am your brother how did you forget me and why are you wearing those robes the same robes as the man who killed our parents" I shouted at him. Hahahahah "I have no brothers or sisters and my father is alive he is the master of my guild don't try to lie to me you bastard disappear", he shot a blast of black magic at me but I turned into light and appeared in front of him then punched him full force to the side of his head , he went flying towards a large building but landed on his feet and look as if he took no damage at all.

Hmmph "you are quite the pest you know that id love to destroy right now but I have to go, we will meet again artorias was it hahahaha farewell". "Wait zeref" I shouted but he was gone what the fuck was that just now how can he not remember me dam I clenched my fist he always was strange but now the look in his eyes it was , it was pure evil what did that bastard do to you zereff I promise you brother I will save you and I will kill that bastard I promise.

"Oi posideon lets go", "what happened back there and was that really your brother"? "yeah but he's changed I saw just the desire to kill in his eyes I dunno what that bastard did to him but he's pure evil", "I know I sensed his magic that black aura it just gave off an aura off pure death". "were going to that guild" I said "do you know where it is"? "yes its on the outskirts of magnolia but I have to warn you They only have 6 members and then their master all very powerful mages it wont be easy artorias we might not be able to beat them" he said with a worried look in his eyes. "Then ill start my own guild here today it will be called phoenix soul and we will destroy those bastards"!


	2. power explaination

**This is not a chapter just an explanation of artorias and posideons powers **

Artorias was born with the great lost magic of light and can take on the form of a giant white phoenix. He and zeref were born with extraordinary magic power never seen before and as the opposite of zeref artorias has the power of light that is why zerefs death magic has no effect on him. He can take on the form of light and move at the speed of light he became one of the most powerful mages alive after his eight years training with marco (old man).

Artorias can use his giant white phoenix wings which are made of pure white fire which does not harm any innocent people of his allies as a shield that blocks all darkness or evil. When he is in his phoenix form he cannot be harmed by anything less than unimaginably powerful attacks but he hasn't mastered this magic fully and so far can only use his wings.

He has a devastating attack that nullifies all darkness a holy light he calls it super nova his boy emits a radiant light and the heat of the sun he then fly's into the enemy at the speed of light destroying them.

Terra nova is also one of his most powerful attacks it is when he compresses an orb of his light magic and the blasts it from his hand it is powerful enough to destroy an entire country.

Poseidon is also a lost magic user his magic is liquid lightning god slayer magic but is blue whereas all other god slaying magic is black. He has two elements combined in his magic lightning and water he is a very powerful mage and second in command of phoenix soul. His strongest attack is 1 billion volt tsunami; a giant wave a blue lightning that destroys everything in its path but this technique is dangerous to his friends as well only he is not affected by it. He is a formidable foe to anyone even artorias and I will do a chapter on his past later on.

The next chapter is about phoenix soul and its members

I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:Phoenix soul **

Here is the second chapter don't really know how to start it but I'll give it a go. I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters!

2 years later in magnolia

"Oi idiot wake up we have a meeting with the magic council in an hour"! "Huh"? "Get up you ass hole"! (punches him in the face) "what do you want Poseidon you moron"? "We're gonna be late artorias so get the fuck outa bed you lazy bastard". "Ahh ok I'm up I'm up, ahhhhhhh man I'm tired". "Your always tired and all you do is sleep while I do all the work I should be the master of the guild not a lazy bastard like you"!

"Oh yeah you wanna challenge me tough guy"? "Man you are an idiot artorias we need to go hurry up". "Ok but when we get back well settle this", artorias said with a wide grin before getting punched in the face by an impatient and angry Poseidon.

1 hour later they arrive at the fiore branch of the magic council

"What do you think they want us for this time Poseidon? man I hate going to these meetings". "I dunno but if we have to keep paying fines for damage well be outta business". "Well if you weren't such an idiot Poseidon and stop destroying things on jobs we wouldn't have to go". "Shut up artorias! you're the one who destroyed our guild and slept the whole time we rebuilt it you lazy bastard". Aha "OK old man". "Who you calling old man you assshole I'm 2 years older than you"! "Yeah but you act like an old man, you need to lighten up a bit oh well here we are". "The big bad magic council" artorias said with a grin. "Take this serious artorias we could be in trouble again you idiot"!

"Welcome please follow me sirs" said one of the lizard men. "Here you are go on in", "artorias, Poseidon you are 1 hour late what is the meaning of this"? Asked a member of the council. "Oi what do you guys want this time why do we always have to go to these stupid meetings" said artorias before Poseidon punched him in the face, "sorry council we missed our train aha please ignore this idiot".

"Well this time surprisingly your guild isn't in trouble we have brought the two of you here today to ask you to become the first members of the ten wizard saints! an elite group of the ten strongest mages you will be in command of them artorias as you have the greatest magic power known". Artorias's eyes lit up "are you serious" he asked? "Finally I'm getting recognition for my greatness" said Poseidon. "Yes although I do wonder a lot if it is a wise decision your magic powers are more than worthy of the title wizard saint and cannot be ignored so from today fourth you two are officially wizard saints".

Artorias and Poseidon arrive back at the guild

"Oh man Poseidon were wizard saints now even though I wondered why they made an idiot like you one" artorias said with a cheeky grin. "I wonder myself how they made a lazy bastard like you one". Hmmph "look at those two idiots always fighting" said a girl in the guild hall "yeah non-stop those two can't have a conversation without arguing" said another girl beside here while giggling.

"Oi Azura, Athena whatsup"? shouted artorias at the two girls just talking about him. "Nothing artorias what did the magic council want with you two"? Athena asked. "Yeah artorias what did they want"? repeated Azura, "they made me and Poseidon wizard saints" he said with a huge grin. "Huh? You two idiots wizard saints don't make me laugh said a man behind them". "Oh lance how did your mission go? and yeah me and Poseidon are wizard saints now". "Don't get jealous lance" said Athena. Hmmph "I should be a wizard saint, and I have some bad news master I need to talk to you in your office when you have the time" lance said with a worrying look in his eyes. "Ok lance lets go see you later girls", "ok master" said the girls as lance and artorias went to his office.

"So what's this bad news"? "Its apocaliptics they destroyed two more legal guilds and zeref was leading the destruction, also master he had two large demons with him that destroyed the towns the guilds were in", "I see" said artorias his normal carefree face gone and a frightening one now appearing. Artorias clenched his fist zeref he thought to himself why are you doing this. "Master what should we do"? Asked lance worryingly, "the time will come lance when we will destroy that evil guild but we are not ready you know what happened the last time we attacked them" artorias said sternly

Flash back

1 ago phoenix soul was 1 year in business as a guild. The guild symbol was a phoenix with a flame in its centre it had 6 members. Artorias the master a slightly tall man with medium length jet black hair he always wore a white coat down to his knees and no shirt with a small golden cross pendant on a gold chain around his neck he was well built and very easy going and care free his guild mark was white and in the centre of his chest.

Then there was Poseidon a monster of a man he had short blond hair and was a giant compared to the others he always wore blue shorts and muscle top he had his guild mark on his neck and was dark blue he was the grumpy father figure to the guild and always scolded the other members especially the master he was the second most powerful mage in the guild.

Then there was lance he was a medium sized man with white hair he always wore a robe like a king would only wear, his magic was ice dragon slayer magic and he was a very powerful mage apart from Poseidon he was the only other s class in the guild his guild mark was light blue on his right arm he was very loyal to artorias and never let him down.

The first girl member of the guild was Athena she was almost the double of mirajane only her hair was tied back in a ponytail instead of her fringe her guild mark was on her left hand and it was white as well her magic was also lost magic but hers was ice god slayer magic which really annoyed lance. she was very close to artorias since he saved her from apocaliptics guild and really felt sorry for him as he had to witness what his brother had become

Azura is the next female in the guild she is a small red haired girl and is very childish her guild mark is on her right leg and its red her magic is a rare magic called summoning magic she can transform her boy into any material she touches and can summon up solders from the earth or whatever it is she's surrounded by steel wood lava water etc. Poseidon found her almost drowning and saved her just in time he is like a big brother to her and is very protective over her.

The last member is a man called manus he is a slim man with a very pale face and red eyes his guild mark is black and located on his left cheek. The magic he uses is blood magic his blood is a deadly weapon and his giant sword is no joke either he is a shy quiet man that keeps to himself only speaking to artorias.

"Today we will destroy those evil bastards"! shouted Poseidon everyone roared in agreement. "Al-right lets go meet master and lance outside there guild".

Outside apocaliptics guild

"Just know this zeref and their master are mine take care of the rest, now let's go"! and in a flash of light artorias was gone the rest swiftly followed. But as soon as the other stepped into the guild all but one were trapped in a strong magic seal that there was no way out of manus was the only one who got away, "oi manus go on ahead well be out soon enough" shouted Poseidon.

Manus ran onwards into the guild and entered the main hall were artorias, zeref and apocaliptics master were standing. "Manus stay back your no match for these two"! shouted artorias but he didn't listen and swung his blade at the evil guilds master time froze for a few moments as artorias was witnessing something he never wanted to see happen to any of his friends in fact the same fate artorias suffered 9 years ago the evil mage had pierced manus's chest with his blade and held him in the air with the sword "MANUS**!** Put him down you bastard".

"I thought I got rid of you boy you should be dead but no matter because now you will die! but first watch as I change your friend here into a terrible monster ahahahahah aconologica rise from this weakling and destroy them all ahahahaha"! "what the fuck are you talking about" shouted artorias. And with that a magic seal appeared on manus and his body started transforming into a giant dragon. "Now anconologica destroy him, show him the power of the apocalypse". The dragon let out a mighty roar and went on a rampage destroying everything in its path.

In a flash of light artorias went to his guild mate's teary eyes and released the seal holding them. "**GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE AND I DON'T WANT YOU CAUGHT IN MY ONSLAUGHT NOW GO", **their master demanded them**. "**Artorias we can't leave you here don't be a fool you can't do this alone". "Poseidons right master if you stay we stay". Artorias's body was glowing with light the ground below him was being turned into a crater his eyes were white he was enraged beyond reasoning; the building was falling down with his magic power alone. "Come on lets go said Poseidon tears forming in his eyes", "what! How can you want to leave you're his best friend"? "Lance just listen and come back to the guild".

All of them were reluctant to leave their master behind especially Poseidon but he knew there was no reasoning with him now so they all left, Athena grabbed artorias's hand before she left and said to him. "promise me you'll come back, ARTORIAS! PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK" she said wile her tears were flowing. He stopped his rage for a moment to look her in the eyes and said lowly….. "I can't".

and with that he was gone in a blink of an eye. "ARTORIAS"! she shouted tears flowing down her cheeks but Poseidon grabbed her and took her back to the guild. Artorias was back in the main hall, "kill him zeref" the master said smirking evilly "he is a pest and needs dealt with". "As you wish master" and zeref charged at his brother with intent to kill. Artorias seen this and was no longer concerned about zeref. "TERRA NOVA" he uttered and a ball of light formed in between his two hands as it compressed the whole guild shook and if this kept up the guild would fall, "this is why I wanted the boy dead his magic power is on par with mine and he's only a boy I have to make sure I kill him this time or who knows how strong he'll get" the apocaliptic master said.

the master realising what was about to happen called zeref back "I'll deal with him" and a dark seal appear in his two hands. Can you face the greatest darkness, the apocalypse"! his eyes went completely black. "let's see who'll win boy light or darkness hahaha". "You will die here and now you bastard you've done enough harm", said artorias.

One side of the hall was a blinding white light and the other side was and endless darkness both about to collide and the whole city was shaking the building crumbled and the sky was divided in half two titanic magic powers clashing and the land and sky trembled.

Ill finish the fight next chapter very tired and getting very lazy with the story can't wait to get to the present part and I just didn't want to write a long story about aconologia sorry about making him like that


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:Twist of Fate **

Can you review so I can see what you think so far and any ideas you have would help. I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters

The land shaking wildly, master if these attacks clash it will destroy the whole city. Silence zeref I will not let this brat live now go and inform the others we are leaving magnolia I will join you when I destroy this fool. As you wish master and with that zeref took his leave.

So boy are you ready hahahah begone! I will erase your darkness from this world and save my brother disappear you bastard! The light clashed with the darkness and a huge explosion happened. The guild was destroyed and half of the city with it.

Artorias lay there on the ground barely alive, did I do it is he dead he thought and in a split second he felt a sharp pain in his chest the man was standing over him with his sword lodged into artorias. He coughed up a pool of blood, how? he asked in disbelief how are you still alive, this is why I wanted you dead boy you almost killed me now this time you won't survive it truly is a shame to destroy such power.

A dark seal appeared in his hand, are you ready artorias how does it feel knowing I killed your parents and took your brother and there's nothing you could do to stop me how does it feel to be worthless. Artorias stood up staggering with the sword in his chest he was losing a lot of blood and he knew he needed to act fast. I am standing right here you bastard alive you're the one who is worthless all you do is complain about how people think they are righteous and how they are no better than you, you're the one that will die.

He pulled the sword from his chest as the blood gushed from his wound he knew he didn't have much time and in a flash of light he plunged the sword into the apocalyptic master's heart, the man eyes widened h—h-how he asked artorias in disbelief. I told you that I would kill you that day remember as he said this artorias fell barely conscious I'm sorry zeref but I don't think I'll make it this time at least that bastard has no hold over you now artorias said with a smile, the other man also fell, he felt his body getting cold.

hahaha well looks like we both die boy but know this zeref will continue what I have started and now aconologia is born this world will be destroyed. You have failed while my plans live on with zeref and you failed your friend he is now a monster only intent on destruction hahah even though I will die I have won, artorias was bleeding heavily and couldn't muster the strength to silence the other man but asked him, before you die tell me what is your name ?

hmmph I suppose it doesn't matter now but I will tell you who I am and what will come of this world in years to come I am a fallen angel my name is Lucius and I was cast out of heaven in my lust for power but so I have sworn to destroy all that is good in this world and repay all those who through me aside as if I was nothing. You realise both you and zeref are immortal you were born to change this world so I have trained him and mentored him so that in 4oo years from now when this era ends he will awaken his true power and destroy this world only two people could stop this and I will happily die knowing that you were one of them and you will die here today hahahah and with that Lucius gasped for air before taking his last breath he lay there lifeless but had an evil smile on his face knowing artorias would die along with him.

I have to survive I can't let zeref destroy this world but I feel my body shutting down I need to stop this blood arrrghh he stood up and staggered towards the city his eyes were closing he clutched his wound tightly it was no use he thought as he collapsed and fell unconscious.

Artorias's pov

I woke up in the guild all bandaged up I tried getting up but man I was hurting, oi idiot how may live do you have it's a miracle you're alive said Poseidon he sounded very annoyed. Aha I dunno couldn't have many more anyway how did I get here? we rushed back after the explosion and found you laying in a pool of your own blood, poseideon said with a worried look on his face you know artorias you really are the biggest idiot I know.

You asshole what the hell where you thinking shouted Athena barging into the room and punched me in the face. What she did next had me in shock she hugged me tight and whispered never do that again you idiot, A-A-Athena I stuttered I could feel her tears on my neck I got a warm feeling in my stomach and instinctively hugged her back.

aha I'm sorry guys I couldn't control myself when I seen what he did to manus then it hit me manus I forgot about what had happened to him they all look at me worried and confused were is manus master lance asked me, he's gone I said in a low voice they were all shocked. what do you mean he's gone what happened him artorias Poseidon asked me, that man he turned him into a monster aconologia he called it a giant black and blue dragon it left with zeref. I clenched my fist I didn't stop it I could have stopped him.

Then why didn't you Poseidon said and grabbed me by the throat. I seen the hurt in his eyes, I'm sorry I said while looking at the ground, stop it Poseidon it's not his fault he did what he could. Athena's right Poseidon lance said.

after it all settled down I knew it would take a while for everyone to go back to normal that is if they ever will well time go help rebuild the city man I'm in trouble with the magic council this time luckily Poseidon evacuated the people before they go caught in the blast. And off I went hoping that things would get better.

Flashback ends

Back to lance and artorias in the guild office

I understand master me Athena and azura are heading out on an s class job see you when we get back and with that lance left to get the two girls and headed off. I wonder if manus is still in there somewhere that monster has only hate and destruction in its eyes aconologia huh. Oi master were off shouted Athena huh I turned round to see her standing there with a big smile on her face, yeah be careful I said returning the smile, um artorias there something I need to tell you she said with a slight blush on her face. Huh she's blushing I thought what is it shes gonna tell me oh man why am I getting so nervous. Ahh w-w-what is it Athena, hurry up Athena we'll miss the train lance interrupted shouting from outside the office. I'll tell you when we get back she said with a smile. S-s-sure I said nervously and what she did next made my heart stop, she kissed me. my eyes widened was this really happening I was feeling that warmth in my stomach again what was this feeling it felt so warm and right. She broke the kissed and looked at me blushing well gotta go see ya.

Did that just happen I thought I was still in total shock? Y-y—yeah see ya I stuttered as she walked out I couldn't help but smile. Oi what you smiling about idiot, oh? Poseidon you think you would take a shower or something man I could smell you a mile away, what did you say runt ,he said veins popping out of his head. Aha before I could say anything he punched me in the face, you wanna go you ape I said we squared up about to fight, hmmph I wouldn't waste my brilliantness on you artorias what would people think of me letting you be the master if I kicked your ass he said with a cheeky grin anyway don't you have paperwork to do for the magic council.

Oh man I hate all this paper work and meetings crap maybe you should be the master I said. You really are a lazy bastard I'm off on a job try not to do too much damage to our guild wile I'm gone and off he went he was an asshole but he was still my best friend although we didn't show it, I smiled I'm really starting to like this place.

Two days later I was alone in the guild all the others were out on jobs then lance barged in the door missing an arm and holding Athena in the other, he was bleeding heavily and from what it look like she very badly hurt as well. What happened I asked as I rushed over? Z-z-zeref lance barely got out before falling I caught him and Athena. LANCE! I shouted, but he was passed out and so was Athena, what the fuck happened. I rushed them to magnolia hospital straight away and waited to see how they were.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks azura she went on that job with them. Tears started to form in my eyes I couldn't help but think the worst zeref that bastard why has he become such a monster why! I hope azura is ok.

The next day in the hospital

I feel asleep outside the room they were operating in. I suddenly woke up and grabbed the nearest doctor. Are they ok I shouted? I didn't mean to be so aggressive but my friends lives were on the line it was just instinct I was acting on. I realised what I was doing and let go of the frightened doctor, he looked at me and I knew from his expression I didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

I'm sorry sir but the man you brought in has sadly passed away he lost too much blood and we tried our best and the woman is critical but she hasn't got long left you should say your goodbyes/ I am sorry sir we tried we really did. The words he said to me were echoing in my head I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I was froze with shock and tears started to flow from my eyes why, why is this happening why am I not able to protect them I'm the one who brought them into our guild it's my fault there dead I didn't realise but my body was glowing and my magic power was leaking out causing the ground and walls to crack.

S-s-sir you must calm down we have patients behind these wall you will hurt them if you don't calm down. I wasn't listening there was a darkness in my heart I was trapped inside my own anger how can I be a master of a guild when all I do is let my comrades die then I felt a hand on my shoulder when I heard the voice I couldn't believe it, old man is that really you? Artorias you need to control you anger you are letting the darkness inside you control you innocent people will get hurt if you don't calm down my son. I snapped out of it my eyes wide and in disbelief how old man how are you here?

I am always with you artorias I never left when I found you that day I knew who you were and what you would become do you realise who I am artorias I have always been with since you were born. W-w-what are you saying old man I don't understand, who are you old man? I am just a friendly old man hahaha.

artorias I led you to Poseidon because I knew he would be a great ally I made up the part about being his grandfather. I was in shock was this really happening or was I hallucinating with my lack of sleep. Artorias you must not be overcome with anger your day will come when you can avenge your friends but now you must wait and get stronger for the day you face your brother will be your biggest test, go now artorias say goodbye to that girl and don't forget not to be consumed by anger it will fade your light and cast you into darkness and with that the old man was gone.

WAIT, OLD MAN I don't think I can do this, I said lowly. I believe in you artorias. I heard his voice once more but he was no longer there. So many things were going through my head. Then I remembered, Athena! I need to see her, I ran to the room she was in and when I saw her my heart sank she look terrible and so pale I couldn't bare to see her like this I placed my hand on her cheek Athena I whisper how could I let this happen, then I felt her hand grab my hand. Artorias she said with a faint smile.

I couldn't take this how could I let this happen was all I could think about. I-i-its n-n-not your f-f-fault she barely got out I looked at her it was killing me to witness what was happening, she squeezed my hand with the little strength she had. Sorry we couldn't help you stop zeref, the pain in my heart when she said this was unbearable. Athena was all I could say artorias what I was going to tell you before we left, I cut her off, you don't have to say it I know I said with the best smile I was able to give I feel the same way. She gave me a faint smile and started to cry. I'm glad she said I'm sorry that I can't stay here with you much longer, it's okay I said we will meet again someday.

Athena I have to ask you where is azura? She looked at me with pain in her eyes; she didn't make it artorias, im sorry. It's not your fault Athena I said with a smile but inside I was dying I knew that I just lost three of my closest friends and I wasn't even there to protect them. She squeezed my hand one last time and said, goodbye artorias before closing her eyes as she lay there lifeless.

Sayonara Athena we will meet again I leant down and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room I was crushed how could I face Poseidon now I thought as I walked away.

Review it and tell me what you think please I need at least a few reviews and I know I'm rushing this but I want it to get to the present ASAP. The next chapter will be the last one in the past, please review

I will update again later on today need to take a break and think it over


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: 400 year sleep and the end of an era **

Outside of magnolia

Artorias's pov

It's been 10 years already I sighed, as I left flowers on the graves. 10 years since I heard anything about zeref or aconologia. Oi artorias come on we'll be late I heard Poseidon shout, I promise you all I will avenge you and I turned to walk away. Me and Poseidon were called upon by the magic council, they had summoned us and as wizard saints we had no choice in the matter.

Since the day our guild mates died we no longer were a guild me and Poseidon just wandered fiore in search of zeref and aconologia but we had no such luck. Those events 10 years ago had drastic effects on us we always wore our wizard saint hooded cloaks a long white cloak with the symbol of the wizard saints on the back and rarely took our hoods down. We never spoke much to anyone and every year we returned to magnolia to visit our fallen comrade's graves.

Poseidon had took it very bad and was angry all the time he would destroy anything that got in his way even innocent bystanders and me well I didn't care anymore all that was on my mind was destroying my brother the man I once promised to myself I would save but every inch of me wanted him to suffer.

I truly hated him now what the old man warned me about happened I was consumed by my anger and lust for vengeance and I was willing to destroy anything that got in my way.

We didn't speak on the way to the council and when we arrived Poseidon just looked at me as if he knew what was coming. We entered the hall with all the members of the council present not there holograms there actual selves they must be pretty serious I thought. Artorias, Poseidon we have called you hear today to put a stop to your madness the head of the council called out.

Both of you are under arrest for hurting civilians and destroying towns and especially for killing 3 members of the ten wizard saints. Hmmph who's going to arrest us I asked smirking. If we must we will launch etherion on you artorias even you will die so do not be so full of yourself.

In an instant I was in front of him staring at him his eyes showed he was afraid. Do you really think you have the time to launch etherion I said wile laughing. A member of the council lunged at me his fist covered in some kind of green magic I unsheathed my sword and as he was almost beside me and sliced him in half. Blood sprayed all over the other council members as they looked on in horror.

Does anyone else want to try and arrest me I said wile laughing, the person who replied shocked me. This is too far artorias you have become a mad man and I will stop you I'm sorry but you leave me no choice. so be it Poseidon. He jumped at me at a great speed his fist alight with his magic so he's serious I thought and I went towards him.

Our fist collided causing a massive shockwave that cut the building in half. You know you can't stop me Poseidon I will kill you if you continue this I said sternly and he knew I meant it. You have lost your mind artorias all you care about is revenge I have realised that I was wrong he looked up at me and shouted, ARTORIAS STOP YOUR MADNNESS AND TURN YOURSELF IN LOOK AT US WE HAVE BECOME THE VERY THING WE WANTED TO DESTROY!

Tcch are you going to stand there all day and lecture me or are you going to fight me I glared at him while I said this. He lunged at me his body electrified covered in blue lightning and punched me in the stomach upwards I went through several floors until I went through the roof of the building he wasn't far behind coming at me again but this time I kicked him at the speed of light sending him crashing downwards back through the building causing a huge bang when he hit the ground I appeared beside him and delivered a strong punch to his face causing enlarging the crater created by him hitting the ground.

he got up and wiped his mouth spitting out the blood. Not bad he said before blasting me with his lightning sending me out through the building wall and it left a line in the ground were my body dragged before I could react I saw the giant wave of blue lightning coming towards me fast. That bastard he intends to kill me. I just managed to dodge as the tsunami of lightning destroyed the surrounding area. I appeared in front of him and punched my fist through his torso as he spat out a large amount of blood but the bastard was smart and quickly grabbed me. Let's see you dodge this as he hit me with a powerful attack at point blank I felt my ribs break and splurted out a lot of blood. But I couldn't let up he was no joke and if I let my guard down he could kill me.

So I began punching him repeatedly at the speed of light. He didn't just stand there and take it he punched me back but because of my speed I was hitting him 3 times for every time he hit me. The blows were causing shockwaves and the building collapsed. While we were fighting we didn't realise the magic council were preparing etherion and were planning on killing us both.

Council member's pov

Those two men were like monsters just normal punches from them were creating powerful shockwaves we had to eliminate them both. They were rouge mages now and they could easily destroy us all. Artorias once a great hero the strongest wizard saint eventually chose the path of darkness. It is a sad day for the world of magic but what must be done, must be done. The two men never let upand had the building completely destroyed in moments.

We were preparing etheron hopefully those two keep each other busy until its ready. Artorias now starting to dominate Poseidon delivered one final blow to him which put the man on his knees. Then artorias created a ball of light in his hand. Poseidon seen this and his eyes widened he must have knew what was coming next. Poseidon then pierced artorias's chest with his electrified fist causing artorias to stop the light and staggered back. It can't be I thought, did Poseidon beat the great artorias,I knew he was ridiculously powerful but I always thought artorias was on another level he was his guild master after all but he definitely hit a vital spot with that blow.

Now said the head member of the council etherion is ready it will fire in five… we all got to a safe distance wile artorias and Poseidon were fighting so etherion wouldn't reach us but it would kill a lot of people in the city. It was a necessary sacrifice artorias needed to be stopped he had lost his mind at the death of his friends. Four….

Artorias's pov

Why did you stop? Why shouted Poseidon. You could have ended it he continued. I looked at him and he knew what I was thinking. Five...what? Those bastards are going to fire etherion on us I thought to myself as I heard the count down.

The people of this city will die as well what are those bastards thinking, I can't escape after that last attack Poseidon hit me with I can barely stand. Those bastards they'll wipe out the whole city.

Artorias this is all your fault if you hadn't provoked them this wouldn't be happening. He was right I was going to be the cause of hundreds of innocent live all because of my selfishness what have I become? Are you listening you bastard do you think they would have wanted you to become like this you are evil artorias what you sought to destroy you have become. Four… all of what he is saying is true look at me all I have felt in 10 years is hate. Three… I have to stop etherion but I won't survive shielding the blast I guess its justice for what I have done in the past 10 years. Two… goodbye Poseidon.

Poseidon's pov

How can he stand there with no expression knowing he's the cause of hundreds of innocent lives he really is evil how did I go along with him all these years I knew what we were doing and yet I did nothing to stop it. I suppose I'm as much to blame. Goodbye Poseidon. What I looked at him giant white wings that were made of pure white fire appeared from his back I've never seen him do this before what is he planning. He flew up towards the etherion seal is he trying to stop it? I thought to myself. It's impossible he'll just be wiped out. One…

Normal pov

Etherion is ready to fire and with that a giant blast of magic shot out of the seal but suddenly halted. What! He's trying to stop etherion what a fool said the head of the magic council. I'll save these people, I'll stop etherion I have to. The blast soon sub sided and artorias was nowhere to be seen. He actually stopped it that idiot, said poseidon tears forming in his eyes.

A white flash flew across the sky like a shooting star but no one noticed it. Artorias was gone and etherion was stopped although he lost his way he restored his hounour in death saving the people of magnolia for the last time. Tales of artorias's bravery soon spread and people from all over fiore would remember him as a hero who saved them countless times, although he did become a monster only seeking vengeance later in his life he justified his actions by giving his life to safe the people of magnolia. A statue of a giant phoenix was erected in crocus the capital to remember a great hero artorias the phoenix.

Poseidon often visited the statue and stayed there for hours at a time remembering his dear friend all the times they had like getting in trouble with the council and the day they met. Their personality's always clashed but they were best friends and he admired artorias even though it killed him inside to see what he had become when he lost his way.

48 years later would be the last time poseidon visited artorias's statue he talked to it as if artorias was there right beside him. Rest in peace old friend he said as he left flowers at the statue and headed off. Later that day Poseidon passed away, he was very old and died in his sleep. It was the end of the era of great mages and it ended with the death of Poseidon. **Now for the new era to begin and it's time for the phoenix to rise from the ashes.**

I will update again tomorrow please review it so I know if you like it or not and any ideas are welcome.

I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Rise Of The Phoenix **

**400 years later**

**Inside grimore heart's ship with zeref **

**So this era is over, time for me to end this world. I will unleash a miasma of death and the world of great magic will be born. **

**Somewhere on tenrou **

**Rise my son the time has come for you to be born again. A blinding light shone through the ground and it exploded. Go fourth and finish what you had started the era where this worlds fate will be decided has begun. **

**Makarov's pov **

**What was that I just felt unimaginable magic power could that be zeref? Is he still here this is bad I thought. Come children it is time to leave we will head back to the guild. What about the s class exam im all fired up. If you can beat me natsu ill make you s class. As soon as he ran at me I squashed him with my giant fist. Oi master whats that? Shouted gildarts. It's a_a_a dragon. **

**Normal pov **

**Go now aconologia destroy them! shouted zeref. The giant black and blue dagon was enraged by fairy tail attacking it, it flew up into the sky and sucked in the air and launched a large blast of magic towards the island. So this is it said Makarov everyone gather round and prepare yourselves.**

**Aconologias blast was fast approaching when suddenly something flashed before the members of fairy tail. A giant white phoenix that stopped the blast with ease, it was an amazing creature light radiating from it. This is the magic power I sensed before what is this. The phoenix suddenly changed into a man in a white hooded cloak with the symbol of the ten wizard saints on the back of it. Who are you? stuttered Makarov. The man turned to face him revealing his face he had black hair and dark blue eyes. Count yourselves lucky I was here the man said showing no expression.**

**Aconologia roared in pure rage, how dare you interfere puny human you will sink with this island and the beast began to use its breath once more. I've felt this magic power somewhere before who is this man and how did he stop aconologia? Zeref thought to himself. The hooded man stood there unfazed at what aconologia was doing. Leave this island or you will get caught in a fight you have no right being involved in he said as he turned to Makarov.**

**This is a holy island for our guild what gives you the right to tell us to leave shouted natsu. Tcch so you're the other one I can sense a great power lying dormant within you but today you must run I will handle aconologia now go. He's right let's go children this man is the only one capable of defeating that monster. Fairy tail left for the boat and fled the island but one remained behind and when the rest of the guild realised it was too late to go back. Why did you stay the man in the white cloaked asked. Because im not leaving you here to die shouted natsu. What natsu had said shook the man, haha he reminds me of myself when I was his age **

**but he can't do me any good here he'll only get himself killed. **

**Natsu's pov **

**I can't leave this guy he saved us but that dragon is too strong what can I do. Oi kid whats your name? natsu I told him what's yours. He looked at me with a smile, it doesn't matter. Look out I shouted as the dragon blasted its breath at us it was powerful enough to destroy this whole island but he just stood there unfazed then two giant white flaming wings appeared from the man's back and just swatted the blast away like it was nothing. Who is this man? Isn't that the symbol of the wizard saints, gramps was one of them but this man, he was on a whole different level and he wasn't much older than me. Just who was he?**

**In the blink of an eye he was gone, so fast I thought and he appeared in front of aconologia, within a second he had pierced his fist through the dragon creating a large explosion of light where his fist came through. Amazing I thought. The dragon said some weird stuff to him then which I didn't understand. The man just said sayonara manus? What the hell where they talking about who's manus, man I'm so confused.**

**Normal pov **

**Sayonara manus the man said removing his fist from the dragon's neck. Don't think I would be defeated so easily you insolent human and the giant dragons axe like tail swung at the man but he was gone in an instant and appeared on the ground. I see he could have killed aconologia but why didn't he who is he I feel like I know him very well. Zeref fell to his knees with a pain in his head memorys were coming back to him, the day his brother saved him from a pack of wolves in the forest near their home. oi zeref are you okay he said with a smile he was coverd in cuts and badly injured but he still carried zeref on his shoulder until they reached their home. Aggghh what is this why do I remember this man. Aconologia come forget these two we have to begin the apocalypse the time has come. The dragon was reluctant but he dared not anger zeref so he fled the island leaving natsu and the strange man. **

**Who are you? Natsu asked amazed by the man magic power. I am just somebody trying to right a wrong he said. So natsu was it how do you suppose we get off this island? Oh yeah I never thought about that guess we'll have to wait for the others to come back for us. Oi mister will you train me? natsu asked excited. Ok but it won't be easy with this training you will be pushed beyond belief for you to have a big role to play in the events that are to come. I'll give it my best he said with a toothy grin. Ok let's begin the man said with a smile you remind me of someone I used to know. And so they began training. **

**3 years later **

**So were finally back natsu said with a sigh of relief. Why don't you join our guild he asked the man with a huge grin. I will stay for a week but I have to go sorry natsu if things were different I would. So they walked to the guild and as they entered everyone froze, NATSU! They all shouted. What the hell were you thinkng Makarov shouted crushing natsu with his giant fist. Then he suddenly noticed natsu wasn't alone. That man Makarov thought did he defeat that monster just who is he? Thank you for bringing natsu back mira said to the man with a smile. When he looked at her he almost dropped. A_A_Athena he stuttered his eyes wide with shock. What? She asked him confused. His head went down and he sighed im sorry I mistook you for someone I knew he said with a frown. Oh thats ok she said with a smile would you like something to eat or drink? Oi artorias natsu shouted and as soon as he did most of the guild looked at the man in shock. Dam you natsu I told you not to say my name he thought. I see that's who you are said Makarov, Artorias the phoenix but how are you alive you died 4oo years ago stopping etherion? And you look no older than your mid-20s. I don't know what happened I just heard a voice telling me it was time to awaken and I was on that island where I crashed into after I stopped etherion. Hmm this is strange said Makarov well he said with a smile why don't you join fairy tail.**

**Artorias's pov **

**This guild there all so happy and full of life they remind me of my guild but I can't join them there is a reason I am here I must stop the apocalypse. I can stay for only one week I have things I must take care of I am sorry. I see well let's celebrate natsu's safe return shouted the master and the whole guild roared in approval I couldn't help but smile I missed days like this which reminds me while I'm in magnolia I better go visit the graves of my friends. Here take this you need to lighten up abit you know natsu said while handing me a drink. Where have I heard that before? It was me I always said it to Poseidon, this kid really did remind me of my old self I just hope he never turns out like I did. Sure I said and joined them in the party. It was getting late and everyone was still going strong I left the guild and went to the roof top. There was a full moon and the sky was filled with stars, this is the calm before the storm I guess as I sighed.**

**Magnolia was beautiful under the light of the moon and stars. Hey what are doing up here alone? I turned to see that woman who looks exactly like Athena. Oh aha I'm just admiring the sight of the city under the light of the moon what made you come up here? I came to bring you a drink she said with a smile and sat down beside me. Thanks I said while returning the smile. What was it like 4oo years ago she asked still smiling? I sighed just like this everything was great for a while then things changed I used to have a guild like this one things were great I said smiling as I thought back of those days.**

**You should consider joining fairy tail you know it could make you happy again this time she had a serious look on her face. I wish I could but soon I will have to leave. Her expression turned to a sad one she really was beautiful in the moonlight as it glowed off her face. Well I better get back down stairs as she got up she slipped on the tiles of the roof and was going to fall off I grabbed her arm and pulled her back she landed on top of me and I was staring into her eyes I couldn't help myself I couldn't take my eyes off her. Thank you she said with a slight blush on her face. Here it was again this feeling it couldn't be. No problem I said with a smile. And we both got up awkwardly. Well I better get back down stairs she said nervously whilst blushing. Thanks again as she walked away grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss it was only a few seconds but it seemed to last for ever.**

**I knew I'd meet you again Athena I thought to myself before breaking the kiss she was staring at me in shock. Ah ah sorry I said nervously realising what I had just done. Its ok she said with a smile. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes it was so relaxing. Will you stay here a while longer I asked continuing to stare in to her eyes. What she did next shocked me I couldn't believe it she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. We stayed there on the rooftop under the moonlight until sun rise I had fallen asleep. When I woke up she was gone, man that all happened so fast I guess I better go visit the graves today and so went off. **

**Please review these chapters so I know if im doing good here or not. I will update again tomorrow so please please review. **

**I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: a change of heart **

Artorias decided to stay at fairy tail for another wile and before he knew it a few months had passed. life was great at fairy tail and he was falling in love with mira, they were meeting in secret but he never told her how he felt. as he walked to the graves of his old guild mates he thought to himself, maybe is should tell her when I get back.

Artorias stood at the graves of his friends from a past life. He noticed Poseidon's grave beside the others and remembered the last time they saw each other. He was sad that he didn't make peace with his old friend but what was done, was done and couldn't be changed.

A man covered by his dark robes approached artorias not revealing his face behind his hood. Artorias turned to face the man as they both stood there an odd breeze was blowing and things just didn't seem right. So you have returned the shadowy man said to artorias. Who are you? This is a sacred place to me so I advise you to leave. Artorias how could you forget me so easily the man said taking his hood down revealing his face. YOU! How are you still alive I saw you lay before me dead, I killed you!

I am not alive yet I am not fully dead either. Do you know why I did the things I did he asked his face looking sad. This could not be the man I almost died fighting it can't be his evil aura is gone. Artorias your whole life has been a lie. I was ordered to make you watch as I killed your parents and took your brother all to make you stronger. I wish I could take it back I am truly sorry.

He was showing genuine guilt what happened this man he was pure evil artorias thought. I was ordered to make you suffer great loss so you would use your anger towards me to become more powerful. It wasn't zeref who killed your guild mates artorias. It was that man the one who found you he possessed my body to do those terrible things to you. Stop lieing you bastard! Why did you come here to tell me your petty lies? it all was just a lie, the way your reacting is fully understandable but please artorias listen to me before it's too late.

Zeref is not the one who will bring the apocalypse, it is you artorias you are the reincarnation of the ancient weapon Zeus your light will wipe out this world and unlock the world of great magic. You must believe me artorias that man was making sure you were strong enough to do it he only pretended to care he told you to find your friends only to make you suffer the pain of loosening them making you cold and feel only hate for this world . I really am sorry to tell you this but they were all under his orders he promised them immortality if they obeyed him artorias it was all a lie you must believe me before it's too late. Bravo, bravo so you came out of your shadow to tell him be gone you pest and with that a blast of dark magic hit the hooded man leaving nothing but ash behind.

So artorias know you know hahaha but it's too late my plan is already started and you will destroy this world wether you choose to or not. So what he said it's all true said artorias his eyes shadowed looking at the ground his anger was building. You were the one who killed my parents and made my brother evil, now artorias was glowing his anger becoming overwhelming. You made the people I thought were my friends pretend to be my friends and then killed them breaking your promise to them. And you pretended to be my friend and you were only training me so I could be a weapon for you to destroy this world.

Artorias's anger was controlling him now everyone he loved and trusted had betrayed him he couldn't trust anyone anymore. I will destroy this world but not for you, I will do it for what it has done to me all I have gotten from living in this world was hurt if I create the world of great magic you will not enter. THERE IS ROOM FOR ONE MORE GRAVE HERE!

And having said that artorias blasted a giant beam of light at the man he once thought of like a father and he continued to fire at the spot where the man was standing. Seeing the large explosions from the city natsu and mira went to investigate. When they saw artorias overwhelmed with anger and nothing like the man they thought he was destroy everything around him they couldn't believe it.

Hahaha artorias if you want to fight me then you must let your hate grow until I see only hate in your eyes I will never embrace you right now you are not worth my time. The voice of the man echoed in the wind he was gone. My whole life was a lie agggghh artorias roared as his anger continued to grow he looked like a monster his eyes gone white. His aura had changed to a much darker one he was no longer the man he was known as 400 years ago. All was left in his soul was anger and hate, hate for this world and everyone in it.

Artorias stop this you have to calm down shouted mira. He looked at her his eyes empty showing nothing but anger. She flinched when she saw them these weren't the eyes she couldn't stop staring into the night they spent on fairy tails roof, she wasn't even sure if it was the same person. So you only pretended to love me Athena he shouted sending a large blast of light at mira.

She was frozen with fear and hurt how can this be the same man I was with last night it couldn't. Why artorias why are you doing this. She shouted as her tears began to fall and the blast was about to hit. ARTORIAS! Natsu shouted blocking the blast from killing mira. He had become very powerful after his 3 year training with artorias and wasn't much weaker than him. All this world has to offer is lies and hurt you would have realised this too if you lived long enough natsu. Now both of you get away from me or I will kill you. Artorias's face was dark his light faded away and his hood covered his eyes. He turned to the graves of those who he had thought was his friends and destroyed them with a blast of light creating a huge crater.

What the fuck are you doing artorias those were your friends. He looked at nastu who could now see his eyes. I have no friends only enemy's. natsu could see the pain in artorias's eyes and did not know what it was artorias was hurting over or what had made his so angry.

I AM YOUR FRIEND! Natsu and mira both shouted. Hmmph I do not want anyone to be my friend all people do is betray each other this world is cursed and soon I will set you all free. The time for this worlds end is fast approaching count yourselves lucky you did not die here today you will live to see the purification of this world. His phoenix wings spread and he flew off into the sky. As he took off the cross around his neck had fallen off and landed next to mira she puck it up crying and said lowly almost a whisper I'm pregnant with his child natsu how can I bring it into this world knowing its father has become a monster.

Bit of a cliff hanger there I will update again on Thursday or Friday. Please give me at least 1 review I don't know if people like this story or if I should change anything so reviews would help a lot!

I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Sad Tale Of A Former Hero **

Over the period of 5 years things in fiore had changed. The man thought to be dead 400 years ago left a trail of destruction wherever he went and soon became the most wanted man in the world but few dared go after him knowing that he was the strongest mage ever to have lived and how he now was an emotionless machine only wanting to pay back the world for his suffering. Althought it had been at least two years since artorias had been seen some even said he was dead.

This was not the only problem fiore had as zeref was also causing havoc spreading fear everywhere he went telling the people that the apocalypse was coming and their hero chose the path of darkness in the end. In the capital of fiore, crocus a young boy almost 5 was standing at the statue of the phoenix looking at it in awe. A man in a white hooded robe stood next to him the robe bearing the symbol of the ten wizard saints on the back. Oi mister do you know who this statue belongs to its said to be the grave of a great hero from a long time ago. I don't believe in those old stories' the man replied. The small boy looked up at him confused. Where did you get that chain the man asked. The golden chain bearing a small golden cross on it was around the boy's neck. My mom gave it to me it was my dad's.

My dad was so strong and saved my mom and fairy tail from a dragon once I never met him though the boy said with a sad expression on his face. What was his name the man asked? They said its best I didn't know he said getting sadder. There probably right how old are you? 5 the boy said with a smile my friends are competing in the grand magic games there the strongest guild in fiore you know, Fairy tail the boy said proudly.

Do you know them mister he asked? No the man said with a smile remembering the time he spent with fairy tail. Leonidas! Come on well miss the opening ceremony. Gotta go mister my mom's calling me. If you go to the games you'll see how strong fairy tail are the young boy said with a large grin. I just might replied the man returning the smile. Leonidas hurry up shouted the boy's mother. Ok see ya mister. Oi mom did you see that giant statue the guards told me it was built to honour a great hero from a long time ago Leonidas said with an amazed look on his face. Mira (the boy's mother) looked at the statue trying to hold back her tears. Artorias she thought to herself wondering where the man she loved was now. I met this nice man too mom he said he might come to see fairy tail in the games he looked strong.

He was kinda weird though asking me about this chain and my dad. Mira looked at the boy in shock. Oh what did he look like she asked her son. He was kinda tall and had black hair I couldn't really see his face because he was wearing a white hooded robe it looked cool and had the same symbol gramps has on his robe he said really amazed with the man he just met. Miras eyes widened it can't be. Artorias she thought.

Well lets go we'll be late she said smiling at her son knowing he just may have met his father. Even after everything he had done mira still loved him she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it always hoping one day he would return to his old self and join fairy tail. At the games there was an urgent announcement.

Everyone there has been a man spotted fitting the profile of artorias the phoenix be cautious and do not travel alone this man is very dangerous anyone found to have any connection with this man shall be executed immediately. Mira started to panic what if they find out Leonidas is artorias's son he's only a child. I have to get him out of here.

As that happened a black fog appeared in the middle of the area it was zeref. All of you people I will spare your lives if you tell me where artorias is suddenly zeref sensed his presence he's here and looked towards the members of fairy tail in the stands. Artorias show yourself he shouted with a sinister look on his face. Wait this isn't artorias this isn't quite as strong but it's almost the same he approached fairy tail. Mira get the boy out of here Makarov demanded. But it was too late zeref had the boy. Who are you boy your aura is identical to artorias. Let go of him you bastard shouted mira.

Oh I see you must be his son zeref said laughing like a mad man. Let's put it to the test shall we as a black aura of death formed around zeref but the boy was unaffected. Yes it has to be you're the son of artorias. Well it would be a shame to kill you perhaps I will make you my disciple the small boy shaking in fear unable to respond. Please let him go mira shouted crying. The chain around Leonidas's neck started glowing a blinding light was shining from it causing zeref great pain making him retreat. That necklace I remember it.

Flash back zeref and artorias as kids

They were walking through the town one day when they saw an old man being harassed by a group of thugs. Come on zeref lets help this old guy artorias said. Wait artorias those guys are huge we wound be no help at all. But artorias already ran toward the thugs punching one instantly knocking him out cold.

Zeref hid behind some crates and watched as his brother fought the thugs they were around 7 years old and stood no chance. The thugs beat artorias pretty badly and he was all bloody and bruised. Give me your money old man or youll get the same and as the thug went to strike the old man artorias grabbed his fist. Spitting out the blood in his mouth and said lave the old man alone.

The thugs continued to beat artorias but he kept getting back up he was badly hurt but he wasn't going to let them hurt this defenceless old man soon a guard saw what was happening and rushed over the thugs then scattered leaving a badly beaten artorias and the old man. My oh my you sure are brave young man the old guy said to artorias now laying on the ground exhausted.

The old man took a gold chain with a golden cross on it and placed it around artorias's neck thank you child not many people would help a fellow person in need now adays you really restored my faith in humanity this chain will give you divine protection from all the darkness you may face thank you again young man and the old man wandered off. Artorias lay there proud of what he just did a large grin crept on his face. Zeref looked on amazed at his older twin he wished he was as brave and as fearless as his brother.

Flashback ends

It's all coming back to me now artorias he was, he was my brother. I remember everything, that cross it broke the spell blocking my memory but it's too late to stop my plan now the world of great magic must be completed. I have to kill artorias so I can bring back our parents I have to and with that zeref took his leave disappearing in a cloud of black fog.

Everyone was still in shock at what just happened. The chief of the magic council guards stood up. Fairy tail hand over that boy and mirajane strauss they have strong connections with a dangerous criminal and the boy seems to have the same great magic power dormant within him he must be executed it is too great a risk for him to become so powerful.

A flash of light crashed into the middle of the area and stood there in the crater it made was artorias. ARTORIAS! Everyone gasped you will not lay a hand on the boy or the woman artorias said. What gives criminal scum like you the right to tell us what to do replied the council guard. Artorias appeard before him and whispered into his ear if you threaten that woman or child again I will make you feel unimaginable pain you'll beg for me to kill you the man shook with fear and as artorias leaned back from his ear the council guards eyes met artorias's the man was paralyzed with fear as the cold emotionless eyes stared into his own.

I will accept my punishment for my crimes. In place of their lives you can have mine but first there is one last thing I must do he stood up and addressed the whole area. I am artorias what I have done in the past few years are unforgivable and I understand you all wish me dead I am sorry for all the families I have killed all the cities and towns I have destroyed, I know I can never make up for what I have done and you will have my head I promise but soon zeref will try to end this world and I have to stop him.

The whole crowd were in awe. Also do not look for the blood of an innocent child just because he is my son he has done nothing wrong and neither has his mother he was just unfortunate enough to have a monster like me as his father do you not think he will suffer enough knowing what I have done. In fact he is the one who restored my faith in humanity if I had not met him today then who knows what I might have done.

Would you condemn the child that saved you all to death? In two days I will turn myself in to the council but now I must go I will save this world for the final time but do not think of me as a hero after wards I am only a monster. He then appeared in front of mira and Makarov his son unconscious in his mother's arms.

I am sorry mira that I wasn't there for the two of you and I'm sorry that I won't be either. She looked at him in tears I still love you artorias I wish I didn't but I do he has your magic what if he turns out to be a monster as well. Artorias flinched hearing this and put his hand on his sons chest a blinding light went from artorias into the boy. He then looked up at mira and said because he has the light I locked away and he has you and all of fairy tail to look after him he said with a smile goodbye mira I wish things were different.

Makarov artorias said looking at his with a serious expression. Protect them with your life promise me that. I will Makarov said looking just as serious. Natsu will defeat the man I cannot artorias said looking down in a few years from now he will try to bring me and zeref back to life natsu is the only one who can stop him. I understand replied Makarov well goodbye fairy tail and then artorias was gone in a flash of light.

The next chapter will be the end I might make a sequel about natsu and the evil man who trained artorias also a story about Leonidas his son. Please review it would help a lot.

I don't own fairy tail of any of its characters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter: The Phoenix's Last Flight **

The tale of two brothers comes to a sad end for both men had lost their way and walked the path of darkness and when they met for the final time there was no hate between them. The two most powerful mages to ever exist clashed and no one could have predicted the outcome it was the last great battle between darkness and light.

The battle takes place where it all began their burnt down home where you can still hear the voices of two young brothers laughing and fighting to this day.

Normal pov

Zeref was awaiting his brother at their childhood home. His memories were back he remembered all the times they would fight and all the times his brother saved or protected him not caring about his own safety. "So brother, it has come to this I wish I had remembered sooner but both of us cannot live in this world" zeref sighed as he knew that only one of them would leave alive.

A flash of light hit the earth in front of zeref. When the dust cleared there stood artorias his light shining bright as if he was reborn. Hate was no longer in his eyes only determination, determination to keep a promise he made when he was only twelve." Do you remember it all now zeref do you know who I really am? Artorias asked as he smiled at his brother.

"Yes, but you understand one of us has to die brother" zeref said returning the smile. "I promised you when we were kids I would set you free from that death aura that surrounds you, today I will set you free brother you will no longer have to bear the burden of being surrounded by death" artorias said while the smile was still on his face. "Are you ready? This is the end for one of us" replied zeref. The time for words was over and artorias drew his sword. The holy sword of light Lumen Sanctus (divine light in Latin) but it was tarnished by the blood of innocent people and its light fading away. While zeref summoned his dark blade Spiritus Raptor (robber of life in Latin) and the two men clashed as there blades created a shockwave so powerful that he ground opened up and the sky above split in half.

The battle went on for two days and from a distance you could see the light clash with the darkness. Both men were wounded and tired but they wouldn't stop until one of them was no longer alive. Artorias was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder and lost focus for a split second but that's all it took for zeref to capitalize and soon artorias found himself surrounded in darkness everything was eerily silent his body felt heavy and cold he felt the embrace of death creeping upon him.

Then he remembered the promise to the people of fiore he couldn't die now he had to honour his promise to ensure his son and mira's safety. The darkness was blasted away by the brightest light blinding zeref and artorias charged towards his brother piercing his sword through his heart. "Now you are free brother" artorias said tears streaming down his face as he pulled out the sword zerefs blood sprayed out as he began to fall. Artorias dropped his sword and caught his brother watching as his life faded. Zeref didn't see the man holding his almost lifeless body but his brother as his 12 year old self asking him if he was ok, smiling at him.

Zeref smiled at the sight he was seeing before finally closing his eyes dying with the smile still on his face. Artorias just sat there silent as he saw his brother not like the monster he was forced to become but the little kid who always looked up to him and was always with him in their days as children. "Rest in peace brother" artorias said as he laid zeref down gently on the ground "we will be reunited soon" artorias said as he began digging his brothers grave right on the spot where he watched his parents burn along with their home it was the right place for his brother to be laid to rest.

When artorias had finish he set off for crocus where his execution was to be held the very next day. He wasn't afraid of dying it was more like he was being set free from his pain.

The next day in crocus a large crowd had gathered unsure how they felt about the execution as artorias was marched toward the platform in the city centre handcuffed. When he reached the platform he was made kneel. His face the whole time had a smile on it knowing he would be reunited with his family and the pain in this world was about to end. In the crowd the members of fairy tail looked on their hearts heavy, especially mira who was trying her best to hold back her tears.

The executioner stepped behind artorias raising his sword vertically with both his hands ready to end the life of the great artiorias who still had a smile on his face. The executioner looked towards the head of the magic council who gave the nod to proceed. His face showed a sad expression and he turned and walked away as he did not want to watch.

The sword came down and stabbed into artorias's neck but he felt no pain as it made its way down into his spine everyone who watched were amazed at the man who was still smiling their hearts were heavy at the sight that was unfolding before their eyes. It felt like an eternity but it was over in a few seconds.

The man once known as a great hero was dead artorias the phoenix had finally departed from the world he hated so much but saved so many times. As he fell downwards onto the platform he saw his parents and his brother outside their old home calling him. It was just like it used to be before any of those horrible things happened the great artorias was finally at peace.

Some people still thought of artorias as a great hero while others thought of him as an evil monster but one thing was for certain they would all never forget him the man that smiled at his own death artorias the phoenix would never be forgotten!

15 years later

A young white haired boy wearing the robes of the ten wizard saints with a golden cross hanging from a chain around his neck and a pink haired man also wearing the robes of the wizard saints stood at the statue of the phoenix in crocus paying tribute to a man they thought of as a great hero. They laid flowers at the statues and stood in silence for a short while. "Well Leonidas I guess it's time to stop that man artorias was talking about" the pink haired man said. "Yeah natsu we will finish what my father started" replied the white haired boy. They then set off to finish what artorias couldn't but that is a tale for another time.

This is it hope you enjoyed it I will probably write another story about his son Leonidas and natsu but not for a few days anyway and please review!

I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters


End file.
